


Roses

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, this is what happens when you listen to bed of roses one too many times, ygopridecember19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: Seto receives a little present from Atem and he returns the favor in his exaggerated way.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Roses

The door closed behind him with a soft thud, that betrayed the absolute disaster this day had been.

He started to hate these overseas meetings with passion. Not only because they were boring and tedious but because they kept him away from more important things.

Being away from Mokuba was strange enough but having to sleep in a bed alone, without Atem next to him was a whole different matter. He'd gotten so used to his warmth, his soft breathing, the tickling of his locks against his chin that it now seemed too cold and too calm for him to sleep comfortable alone.

He groaned at his own thoughts.

Pathetic.

He needed a shower and then he would prove to himself that he _could_ sleep alone. He’d always slept alone before Atem and his years without him outnumbered the years with him. Although the years with him counted more.

But he couldn't call them now anyway, it was the middle of the night in Japan.

Not that he _wanted_ to, of course.

But to his frustration the shower didn't help his aching. On the contrary it made it worse.

He slipped into the bathrobe and stepped back into the dark, unwelcoming hotel room.

By now he'd settled for another wakeful night. If he timed it right, he could call home in a few hours. They would probably scold him if they counted back the hours but to hell with that.

He pulled his phone out of his coat jacket and turned around to walk to the bed but he stopped, confused.

Three red roses were lying on his bed. Their rich color stood out against the white of the sheets, almost matching the way Atem's hair contrasted with his sheets at home. He stepped closer curiously and touched the soft petals and ran a fingertip over the thorns. A small smile crept onto his face.

_A dangerous beauty._

There was no question about whose idea it was to have them put on his bed.

Atem always said he had missed him when he came back, had said that he wanted to come along a few times now but he had things of his own to do at home and couldn't leave so easily. Seto heard him say it every time, but he never really took it seriously, never really let the _meaning_ sink in.

But now that he looked at these roses and slowly but surely grasped the sentiment behind them, he realized it had been true all along. The fact that Atem had organized this little surprise for him, from half a world away, showed him that the other really thought about him and cared and missed him when they were apart; those weren't just empty words, but true emotions. And however much he tried to suppress it, he felt a warmth and calm spread through him at the realization and he smiled quietly again.

He walked back into the room, took a glass from the minibar, filled it with water and put the roses in it and placed it on his nightstand.

As he crawled under the covers and took a last glance at the flowers he felt that maybe tonight, he would be able to sleep a little bit better after all.

~

"Oh! You're back early." Atem smiled brightly at him when he opened the door and saw Seto sitting on the couch. He had expected him two days later and didn't really know if his early homecoming was a good or a bad sign. Seto's brief nod didn't give him any new hints whatsoever.

"Welcome home." He walked up to him and stepped on his tiptoes to kiss him deeply. Or maybe he was devouring him because how dare he make him wait for 6 days and look so gorgeous in his Bordeaux colored dress shirt. He broke away for air and leaned in to kiss him again but Seto turned away before he could reach him.

Atem was baffled at the denied affection but Seto's smirk told him he would get an explanation soon.

Without a word, Seto grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

Atem's jaw dropped when he saw the... It wasn't exactly a _mess_ but he couldn't come up with a better word for the fact that his bed was covered over and over in red rose petals. He couldn't even see his sheets or pillow anymore, the mattress looked as if it was made out of petals instead of feathers and the room was sweet with the smell of roses.

"What...?" Atem stared at Seto, incredulously. "Did- Did you do this?"

Seto shrugged and nodded. "Wanted to show you how it's done. _Properly_." Atem looked even more puzzled and Seto couldn’t hide his smirk anymore. "Three little roses look a little lost on a king-sized bed."

The gears turned in Atem's head, his jaw dropped some more and after another second, he started to laugh. When he’d calmed down again, he smiled at Seto with a twinkle in his eyes. "So, you got them?"

The faintest blush appeared on Seto's cheeks. "I did, yeah."

Atem grinned contentedly and pointed to the bed. "And this is your way of thanking me or...?"

Seto closed the distance between them, put his hands on Atem's waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "This is where we could be laying already if you wouldn't be talking so much."

"Oh?" Atem smirked and crossed his arms behind Seto's neck. "Then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
